A New Love Begins
by Torchwoodfan13
Summary: After the events that occured in Cyberwomen everyone expected Jack to fire Ianto, but he hasn't,noone can understand it. is there something else lying under the surface? Warning IJ/JH slash
1. Silent Questions

This is kind of pointless to write, but I do now own any of the Characters of Torchwood, also there with be mature content later on, don't like slash don't read!

This Fan fic takes place after the Episode Cyberwoman, and i dont know when it will end, also it includes the actual cases they delt with in the show, but i have sunk deeper into the story of Jack and Ianto and how i think there love would unravel...my first fan fic, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Torchwood Hub, Cardiff Bay

Ianto was slightly confused, in light of recent events namely Lisa, he thought that Jack would have banished him from Torchwood and retconned him so he wouldn't remember anything from his 21 months with Torchwood. But for some reason, and this is what confused him, Jack chose to keep him, him the lowly teaboy or at least that was the name Owen called him. _Why would he want to keep me around, _Ianto asked himself.

Upstairs in his glassed in office, Jack was thinking along the same lines _why_ _had he kept Ianto? _His coffee was fabulous and he did look good in a suit and he had pretty good ideas _most_ of the time. But even so he didn't normally make exceptions, you break the rules you must leave. The only plausible reason he had kept him around was because of what Ianto yelled as he held him at gunpoint screaming as to why he would bring a cyber women upon them "_When have you ever asked me anything about my life, when have you ever cared?"_ and Ianto was right he really had never asked about Ianto's life. So from this moment forward he would ask, he would make sure Ianto was okay at all times he did not want a repeat of what had happened.

Owen was fuming from autopsy bay, absolutely fuming, why was that twat still here, why was the Captain giving him special treatment, what was going through that egotistical mans head.

Gwen and Tosh, both being the passive type, were both feeling sorry for Ianto he was hurting, he was in pain from what they all helped cause because none of them had ever asked Ianto if he had a girlfriend or anything, even though they couldn't condone what Ianto had done, they could understand it. He had loved Lisa and wanted to do anything he could to save her and protect her and prolong her life.

While everyone was pondering the events that happened last week the Rift monitor went off. Tosh yelled out, "team we have a reading over here, some alien energy at a construction site, also a dead body, I think we should go check it out."

Jack bounded down the stairs waited for Ianto to put his coat on for him and shouted out the instructions, "Alright Gwen, Owen, and Ianto with me, Tosh stay behind, keep following all information from the police and let us know what they do."

Tosh, Owen, and Gwen all exchanged a puzzled look, Jack never requested Ianto out on missions, so they were all equally flabbergasted, but then figured this must be his way of letting Ianto know that they were all there for him in a sense.

**

* * *

**

Sorry that it is so short, this is really just a set up chapter all others will be much longer

**Please Review and let me no what you like/dislike, this is just the set up chapter better to come, I promise!**

**Reviews=Love **

**Thanks-torchwoodfan13**


	2. The man who has a heart

So this is Chapter two, i decided i am going to leave the smut for when i get to the stopwatch scene, also i am not really going in order of episodes...hope you enjoy!

just a reminder i do not own these characters :)

* * *

Ianto was living on a high now, Jack wanted him along, he wasn't going to be punished, instead he was being rewarded. What had gotten into Jack, why did it take a terrible event occurring for Jack to finally realize that Ianto has the skills to go out on missions with the rest of the team. Ianto had worked for Torchwood One for two years, and had experienced way more then any of the rest of the team had before they were recruited, _I don't get it why now?_

The investigation went well and despite the whole ordeal with the alien involved being a sex-craved women, who seduced Tosh, gave her a mind reading necklace where she while wearing it she could hear everyone's thoughts. Leading to her realization that Owen and Gwen were having an affair on Gwen's boyfriend Rhys. Everything else went fine, Jack sent the alien away and no permanent physical damage was done.

Ianto decided now that this case had come to an end that it was safe to finally ask Jack why he chose now to include him in the cases.

"Excuse me sir ," Ianto knocked on Jack's door, "can I talk to you a minute?" Jack noticed the hesitant nervous way that Ianto entered the office, and gave him a quizzical look.

"Yes Ianto, ask away," Jack already knew what Ianto was planning on asking him because there really could only be one thing he wanted.

"Well, sir, see I have been working here for almost two years now and this is the first time that, well in the two years I have worked here, I have been allowed to do field work with you, and well sir, I was wondering if you could tell me why that is?" all throughout the speech, Ianto was fiddling with the bottom of his suit.

"Well first of, will you ever stop calling me sir?" Jack said with a devilish grin, "you are the only one that calls me that after all."

"No, sir, I won't stop calling you that, and sir could you answer my question please?"

" Yes fine alright, but you might not be happy about it, because frankly I don't know the exact answer," Jack looked down, deep in thought, "after all this with Lisa, I realized that we do take you for granted. I myself have never asked you about your life outside of work and I don't know if anyone else has either, you do make amazing coffee but that is all we really know about you. When you are not down here making us coffee, your down in the filing room, or up in the fake information center, we never talk to you about anything but work, and even then it is when we need you input. You are a very intelligent person, and you are clearly very experienced, you did after all keep Lisa a secret for quite some time. I decided that because I actually like having you around that I would give you more responsibility, also I thought…well I thought that maybe it might be a good distraction to you know, take your mind off Lisa, and the pain I have caused you by being slightly pig-headed, and I wanted to show my regret and remorse for what I had done," when Jack finally looked up with a sheepish grin on his face, he realized that Ianto was crying, well not full out crying, but his eyes were moist and filling up fast, "oh Ianto, I am sorry, I mean what you did was wrong, very wrong, actions I should of fired you over, but I was truly insensitive and I am sorry," he came around his table to where Ianto was sitting, he perched on the arm of the chair, put his arm around Ianto, and rested his chin on Iantos head.

This sent a chill down Ianto's back, he was not sure why, was it a good chill, a chill of happiness, sadness, confusion, or was it of something more, something hidden deep inside him that he wasn't aware of yet?

Anyway there was a chill and Jack couldn't help but notice it. Which made him smile into Ianto's head. _So I do have an effect on the young man, maybe he can learn to forgive me in the future. _

"I'm sorry too sir, I should never of hid Lisa from you, I put you and the rest of the team in danger, I just loved her so much," Ianto's shoulders started shaking from his sobbing, Jack getting slightly embarrassed to see this man, who never before the incident had ever shown emotion in front of anyone at work, completely break down. In spite of his growing embarrassment however, he decided to comfort his young colleague, and rubbed his back. Ianto moved into the comfort and dropped his head into the crook of Jack's arm. They sat there like that for what seemed like forever but was really a few minutes.

As the office was surrounded by glass, the rest of the team saw this whole exchange and realized how much Ianto was hurting, how much them not knowing anything about his life hurt him, and they also realized that Jack really did have a heart, which I think shocked everyone the most.

"You are getting better though right Ianto?" Jack asked with concern in his eyes, "you are trying to move on with your life, finding other things to be passionate about, take your mind off of her?"

Ianto cleared his throat, and made to stand up, but Jack pushed him back down, standing in front of him with a demanding look in his eye, this made Ianto answer, "Yes sir, well actually I don't really have much else other then work, as I am sure you know none of your employees really do, but I do thank you the added responsibility I do believe will be enough to take my mind off of _it,_ so I thank you sir, now its getting late I really should be getting home. But thank you for this chat sir, it is refreshing to see that you do care about us after all.

Ianto walked out of the office and the Hub, four pairs of eyes watched him go, and after he left three of them got up put there coats on and left as well, waiving to Jack, who stood in the window off his office, left with a lot on mind, most of which involved fixing Ianto.

* * *

**Click on that beautiful green botton and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVEIW!**

**Let me know if there is anything i can change to make it better!**


	3. Getting Closer & Reveltions

Again i own no characters of torchwood,no copyright infringemet intended.

i really like this chapter because it begins to show thedevelopment of Jack and Iantos relationship

enjoy :D

* * *

Tosh walked into Jack's office, a couple of days later with one hell of a disturbing case, she through the file on Jack's desk, "Jack, I think we should look into this, its sounds like something right up our alley." Jack opened up the case file and read, _17 people, gone missing, location, Brecon Beacons, four cases where missing person was on cell phone when cell phone lost service, cars found, no trace of the missing persons. _

"Well, Tosh I believe you are right," jack walks out of his office, "Alright team, pack your gear we are off too Brecon Beacons, people are going missing, no one knows why and there is no evidence left behind, so we are off to sort this out. We don't kn0ow how long we will be staying there, so Tosh, Owen, Gwen, SUV number one, Ianto you are with me, oh Owen make sure you pack the tents, thanks…now hustle everyone!"

As Jack left the hub, followed by Ianto, the other three exchanged looks, "what is going on with those two, first Jack comforts him now they are riding, alone in a SUV together, I don't get it," Gwen commented a slightly frazzled look on her face.

"Well, you remember my theory, Jack is soooo gay, and I think he wants Ianto, like wants, wants him," Owen wiggled his brows suggestively.

"Owen, that's impossible, and even if Jack did want Ianto, Ianto's girlfriend, whom he risked his own life to save just died, you really think that he would or could even be seduced by Jack," Gwen glared at Owen.

Because of there arguing they didn't notice Ianto had come into the room, so he cleared his throat, and carried a huge blush on his face and neck, a clear indication that he heard everything that Gwen an Owen were saying. "Jack is getting impatient and told me too come and get your arses in gear, so…"

"right's" and "yeah coming's" were exchanged by the two remaining people in the hub, through there arguing they also hadn't noticed that Tosh had left the hub, leaving just Gwen and Owen in the hub.

They all clambered up the tunnel to the cars and they were met with an "about time" by Jack who in turn but his arm on Ianto's back to steer him to their SUV, which lead to Ianto blushing profusely and Owen poking Gwen in the ribs. "alright lets get the hell out of hear, last one there is a rotten egg," and with that Ianto and Jack's SUV pulled out followed by Tosh, Owen and Gwen.

"Sir, do you know what they think about you, um, er,us?" Ianto asked rather awkwardly, "they um think you are gay ,and um trying to seduce me, I walked in on Gwen and Owen arguing about it, that's why they were taking so long." This got an eye roll out of Jack but the answer came a few minutes later."

"Well Ianto, I am not _gay_, I hate labels first of all, and second of all I'm more of an Omni-sexual, you know men, women, the occasional alien or two. I don't think love or sexual attraction should be limited to one set category, you like who you like and that's all that matters. Now if you are uncomfortable with that, then I would understand if you wanted me to tell the others to stop and I'll let you go with them instead."

"No sir, it does not make me uncomfortable, I don't care who you screw, but you didn't answer my other question, this change of heart, or rather gaining of one, doesn't have anything to do with you seducing me," Ianto let that question sit in the air for a few second before he prodded the Captain more, "sir, it doesn't does it?"

"Well Ianto, even if I was attracted to you, and I am definitely not going to deny that, you are extremely good looking, and look fabulous in your suits, but I know that a) you are not as you so put it, gay, and that b) even is you were you just lost someone very near to your heart and I cannot expect you, nor would I want you too forget her too soon," Jack looked over at Ianto, with a look he didn't realize, too many emotions were in that one look. "Is that an acceptable answer."

"Yes, sir, it was more then acceptable. And for the record I never stated a sexual preference, also for the record, even if I didn't want to admit I had lost Lisa a long time ago, so even though her actual death was a terrible moment in my life, I had been mentally preparing myself for it," giving Jack the same look that he was given not moments ago.

"What are you trying to say Ianto, I am confused as to what you are telling me and why?"

"Well sir, I think I am saying that I find _you_ attractive, but not only that you are smart, worldly, you have seen things that almost the whole world will never, experienced things no one could, loved and lost more times then I have, yet still you seem to keep on fighting and you keep on being you and more then that you continue to care about people, though are slightly removed from human emotion at the same time. In the two years I've known you, sure you've flirted a lot but your job takes up so much of your time that I have never seen you in a relationship. You are truly an amazing man, Captain Jack Harkness, a man whom so many in the world will never see the real you or get to know you at all, and I am thankful that I do."

Jack, after that amazing speech, was actually moved to tears, and now really did have to pull over because the tears were clouding his vision. This side of him he never let anyone else see, what was it about Ianto that changed him like this?

The others in the car ahead saw that Jack had pulled over couldn't figure out why but they knew that they should keep on driving though, Jack would be furious if he knew they had stopped too.

"Ianto…I don't know what to say…no one has ever said those things about me, no one else has ever seen through my façade to see me the way you do, not Gwen, not Tosh and certainly not Owen. Thank you Ianto it means a lot to me." Jack wiped off his tears as he said this.

"It's nothing sir, I am just very observant, especially to those I care about, now sir I think we better get going before the others start to get the wrong idea, ya?"

"Yes I think that might be a good idea," Jack looked at him again and this time he could figure out the emotions and that's what scared him, the look was that of trust, trust that Ianto wasn't sure he had earned yet. And with that they continued on with the others, not knowing the dangers that they were about to face, and that it was an entirely human danger not alien at all.

* * *

**a little bit of a cliffhanger, well only if you havent watched the episode of the show i used, anywho please dont forget **

**REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW **

**i'll be posting more tomorrow, lots of love- Torchwoodfan13**


	4. Reflections

So this is my Chapter 4, my i remind you that i dont own any of the Characters related to or are anyway connected to Torchwood.

Happy Reading

Torchwood Case File: Brecon Beacons

-found corpse, only skeleton left

-got SUV stolen

-tracked down SUV

-in township of Brecon

-town deserted

-Tosh and Ianto kidnapped

-Gwen shot and injured

-found culprits, cannibals

-wrecked SUV number one ramming it through wall to save team

Authorized by: Captain Jack Harkness

_I thought today was never going to end, this has been awful, aliens I'm used to dealing with, I have for 150 years, but humans doing this to other humans, I can't understand that. Gwen was really broken up about it. I can understand that, she is the one that keeps us grounded and in touch with reality, and I really am glad that she is ok after that gunshot, I was worried without her I think we might really start to lose any last shred of humanity left in us. _Jack sat in his office, drinking a coffee like he always did after a case but for some reason, though thinking about Gwen because she was the newest member of the team, he couldn't stop thinking about a certain member of the team. _Ianto, sweet, hurt Ianto, we really connected on the drive out there, and I'm so glad that he opened up to someone but I am quite happy that he chose me to open up too, though I am sure either Gwen or Tosh would be a better help. _"Oh God, I'm falling for this man," Jack groaned and he let his head fall against the back of his chair, not being able to suppress the day dreams.

Ianto in shock, complete and utter shock, _Jack cared about me, ME! Wait why do I care, I'm straight, absolutely one hundred per cent straight, aren't I? "_Agh!" Ianto exclaimed before dropping his head into his arms on the desk in the tourist office, _why is this so difficult, why don't I know what I want? Owen knows he wants Gwen, Gwen knows she wants both Jack and Rhys, and Tosh knows she wants Owen. Why can't my feelings be so easily mapped out as theirs?_

Down in the hub, Gwen sat, while all stitched up, glaring at Owen, _How DARE he tell the whole team we kissed, why would he do that "_That insufferable bastard!"

Tosh was mad at Owen too, _how could he not know about my feelings?_

Owen on the other hand was completely ignorant to the two women's thoughts and totally content.

At the back of everyone's heads were thoughts and feelings about other members, some confused, some angry, some lustful, and some oblivious.

*********

The next few weeks flew by, weevil attacks in fact an abnormal amount of them, they must be getting tired of the sewers, maybe they need to eat more often, whatever the reason the team was doing there jobs and were keeping the situation under control.

A harder case was that of people choking to death on rose petals, Jack had seen something like that before back in his past. To confirm it he went to go see an old friend of his "fathers". Ianto got it out of him that it was actually his ex-lover, and that he truly did love her, but couldn't let her know who he really was because it would be too hard to explain. Ianto did share all his feelings with Jack, it was only fair Jack provide some information in return. The case however ended badly with Estelle, dying at the hands of the faeries and them taking their "chosen one", a girl who when ever someone angered her or disrupted the faeries work they would kill that someone. The faeries gave Jack an ultimatum, if he didn't hand over the girl then they would kill hundreds more people, needless to say Jack complied.

Something no one expected was the next case that they cam across, people were being killed and _TORCHWOOD_ was being written above the dead bodies, and it all connected back to Suzie the ex-worker who tried to kill Jack, and ended up killing her self.

"Jack, what do we do, if Suzie was somehow connected to this, how do we find out we cant just ask her, she's dead and frozen," Owen said with a furrowed brow.

"Well there is always one way we could use the resurrection glove and wake her up," this statement shocked everyone, especially because it came from Tosh, but they all had to admit it was a pretty good idea.

"Ugh, I hate called it the resurrection glove, anyone got any better names?" Jack asked.

"The Risen Mitten," Ianto suggested. Jack pondered this and made his decision.

"I like it, go fetch the risen mitten Ianto, we are going to wake up Suzie." Ianto went over to the safe, and that's when everyone realized that, Jack put a lot of faith in Ianto, more then anyone ever noticed before. Ianto is the one who knows all of Jack's secrets, he's the one Jack trusts with the safe password, he knows every case backwards and frontward's, and probably knows the most about Jacks past. A past which no one really knows much about anyway.

This case went oddly, in fact it was the worst case they had dealt with so far, Suzie woke up alright, but she didn't stay awake for the two minutes that she was supposed to, she was awake and getting stronger for a full day.

Little did any of them know what was really happening, _Suzie did though._

Half way into the next day, they realized that something was happening Suzie couldn't just be getting stronger and stronger on her own, Tosh who was reviewing the CCTV from the day that Suzie was brought back, came running into Jack's office, "JACK, JACK! You have to see this, its soooooo not good, there is a link between Gwen and Suzie something happened when Gwen brought her back. She's taking Gwen's energy!"

This discovery led to a high speed chase, a gun battle and the destroying of the 'Risen Mitten'.

As Ianto was putting Suzie in the freezer, he realized that the feelings that had been growing between him and Jack were getting stronger

**Ianto Flashback**

Ianto was the last person other then Jack left in the Hub, one night after a very uneventful day, he decided to go down the filing area and get got up on some of the filing he had fallen behind on, since he started going out on field work with the rest of the team.

Jack, who realized how late I was sitting in his office, he believed that everyone had gone home but as he was walking to the kitchen to get a late night snack, he caught a glimpse of the CCTV and saw that Ianto was still here doing filing.

He decided he would pay the young man a visit. He walked through the passages until he came to the filing room, he knocked on the door and slowly opened it, "hey, mind if I join you?" he asked Ianto.

"No sir, why would I mind…I was just finishing up some filing and I thought now would be a good a time as any…you see I haven't really been sleeping well lately, I still have Lisa on my mind…" he paused at the concerned look on Jack's face, "no Jack not for the reasons you think, I told you I had prepared myself for her death, it was the lying to you guys, and the putting you in danger thing, I still am upset at myself for that." Ianto rambled until he was out of breath.

Jack took this opportunity to stop Ianto, he put his head on Ianto's shoulder, "Ianto, you were protecting someone you loved, someone who even though you knew probably wouldn't make it and even if you did prepare yourself, you would miss her and were not fully ready to see her gone quite yet, and I can understand that I _can, _and the rest of the team does to."

At these words Ianto put his head on Jack's shoulder and Jack rubbed his head and back, Ianto looked up into Jack's eyes and saw that caring, nurturing look again. This melted Ianto, and he leaned towards him and pressed his lips against Jack's.

Jack opened his eyes wide, this was truly very unexpected, but after the confusion and surprise wore off, he allowed his lips to move with Ianto's until Ianto broke off. Stuttering and stammering he stood to his feet abruptly, "sir…I…uh…I have to go, its uh getting late, I'll see you tomorrow, sir," and with that he stumbled out of the room and the hub. _Very interesting, _thought Jack, _I really wasn't expecting that._

All the way home Ianto just kept repeating over and over "What I have I done?" "Why did I do it?" "What will happen now?"

_**_End Flashback**

Ianto decided it was time to do something about these feelings so he decided to make a move on the Captain.

"Sir, I still have that stopwatch," Ianto told Jack suggestively.

"So?" Jack said, kind of worn out from the case they just worked, so he didn't pick up on the innuendo.

"Well think about it sir, there are many things you can do with a stopwatch."

_Oh! _Now Jack got it, so he gave one of his most mischievous grins, "Yam I can think of a few."

"There's quite a list," Ianto sent the same grin back at Jack.

"I'll send the rest of them home, meet you in my office in ten?"

"That's ten minutes and counting sir," Ianto said with a click of the stopwatch.

* * *

**Squee!!!! You all know what chapter is coming up next! STOPWATCH!!**

**if you have any brill ideas sumbit them, my first drabble into slash any help will be apprieciated **

**And dont forget to REVEIW!**

**Lots of Love xoxo!**

* * *


	5. The Stopwatch

Holding my breath...my first attempt at slash, be kind.

* * *

Ianto's palms were sweaty, his heart was beating so fast he could hear it, he was shaking from head to tow, _I can't believe I just came on to my boss, what was I thinking, does this mean I am gay now. No I'm not, it's him, male wise he is the only one I have an attraction to whatsoever. _Ianto still shaking made his way to Jack's office, very nervous.

While Ianto was going to his office, Jack was telling everyone to go home, that this case was straining and that everyone disserved a night off, "Come on, out, out. All of you go home, you need to relax, I'll see you tomorrow!"

There was a collective "Bye Jack," and everyone was out the door. Jack checked his watch, five minutes left, _I better wait the five minutes, just in case someone comes back. _

After the five minutes, and no sign of anyone returning he basically sprinted up the stairs, where he found Ianto waiting at the door.

Jack pushed into the office, shoving Ianto against the office wall, almost lifting him off the floor, he rammed his lips against Ianto's rather forcefully at first then softened the kiss, and released some of the hold he had on Ianto. He slowly rubbed his tongue over the other man's lips, seeking entrance, and Ianto was more then happy to comply, he opened his mouth and Jack pushed in his tongue, swirling it around remembering every feeling and taste, Ianto, hungry for more met his tongue with Jacks.

The kiss lasted for quite some time, until, Ianto broke of, "Sir the stopwatch, I do believe we were going to test out its uses tonight."

"You are quite right Ianto," Jack paused pondering what to do knowing that he didn't want to pressure the younger man. "Well Ianto, I think we should start of small, how long it takes for us to make out before we are completely hard."

Ianto thought this was a good idea and to show his agreement he clicked the stopwatch on, his eyes flashed and he closed the gap between them. They added more force to the kiss this time, each wanted to be the first to make the other hard, however Jack one that one because it only took Jack two minutes of tonguing to make Ianto hard, "someone wants to plaaay," Jack taunted, "well I think I need to help you with that don't you.

Jack unbuttoned Ianto's shirt doing it slowly and with purpose making sure he lightly touched Ianto's skin as he went, when more skin was exposed he made a trail of kisses down Ianto's chest, sending a chill down Ianto's back and effecting his erection, until it was straining and chaffing against his boxers and pants.

"I think I will let it out now," Jack undid Ianto's belt and slid his pants off and then kissing the spots he left bare slowly pulled down the boxers too, Ianto was now fully undressed and his member was fully erect and waiting for some attention.

Jack being the playful and taunting person he is, kissed Ianto's lips again while softly touching his erection, he slowly moved his hands up and down the shaft, until Ianto was moaning, "Please…_fuck_…JACK!"

This was all the incentive Jack needed, he got down on his knees, looked up at Ianto, whose eyes had glazed over in wanton pleasure, and asked "do you want to still play our stopwatch game, see how long it takes me to make you come?" The devil really did swim through Jack's veins.

"No…just…do…_now!_" Jack chuckled, but did as he was told, he first licked to pre-cum off Ianto's tip, and then licked down the underside his shaft, reaching his balls and sucking on each one. He licked back up the shaft on the other side. When he got to the tip again he formed an 'O' and began to draw Ianto's member deeper and deeper into his mouth.

"More, Jack! More!" Ianto pulled on Jack's hair to make him move faster, Jack did sucking harder as he moved up and down the shaft, Ianto let out moans letting Jack know his sucking was working, the stopwatch was dropped and forgotten about, "YES!" Ianto screamed at the top of his lungs "OH MY…Jack…I'm gonna, ah, ah, come!" Ianto slumped against the wall as he let out his release down Jack's throat, Jack swallowed and moved back up Ianto's body and kissed him.

Ianto tasted himself on Jack's lips and pulled Jack closer to his body, rubbing his neck and down his back. "Do I get to do you next, sir?" his eyes still slightly glazed.

"No, Ianto, tonight I was pleasuring, you, but the next time is sooo your turn. Now can we move this to the couch its much more comfy there."

"Sir, uh, Jack," Ianto said as they hand in hand walked over to the couch together, "Thank-you, this is just what I've needed, you see I have been a little sexually frustrated as of late, and this as really helped," a blush began to creep up Ianto's still naked body.

"Well how do you think I feel, huh?" Jack teased rubbing his hand over Ianto's bare chest, "having to see you at work everyday looking so dashing in your suits, but not being able to satisfy my needs because I didn't, and couldn't guess that in a million years you would want to do this, ever."

"Well I guess everyone is full of surprises," Ianto pulled Jacks face to him and kissed him deeply. He then got up and pulled on his boxers, it was chilly in the office after all. He then moved back to the couch where he snuggled up against Jack's warm and secure body, where he finally felt safe.

*******

"FUCK, fuck, fuckity, fuck. Jack, wake up, wake up!" _What the hell this man doesn't sleep, why is he asleep, _"Jack's its morning the others will be here in like ten minutes, I don't have a new suit, I cant go home and change cos I'm always the first here, oh plus there is the little matter of the CCTV footage from last night, crap!" Ianto struggled to his feet pushing Jack off of him.

"Oh, shit. You're right, um, ok, don't panic," Jack reasoned, getting to his feet as well, "get dressed, I'm sure no one will notice that you are still in the same suit, most of yours looks similar anyway, and I'll go delete the CCTV, after I email it to myself of course, for my future viewing pleasure," Jack smirked at Ianto's glare, but he left to go delete the footage why Ianto scrambled to get into his closes.

Two minutes later and just as Jack was pushing delete and Ianto was straightening his tie the alarms went off, signalling the arrival of a team member, Ianto sighed with relief hoping and praying to unknown gods that the others wouldn't piece things together.

Ianto darted out of Jack's office and down the stairs to the kitchen where he began to make the coffee and feign that nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hello Jack," he heard Gwen call to Jack from her desk, "hello Ianto."

"Good morning Gwen, your coffee will be done in a few minutes," he replied calling up to her.

"Why really Ianto, we are slacking aren't we," Jack teased with a sparkle in his eye. _Oh dear lord, _Ianto thought as his insides melted_, he does have a profound effect over me. _

Two more sets of alarms went off indicating that Tosh and Owen had now arrived too, _perfect I just got the coffee ready. _

He walked up the stairs to the boardroom where everyone had congregated and passed out all the coffees, brushing up against Jack's arm, accidentally of course, and it was Jacks turn to have a chill sent down his back. He shook it off hoping no one would notice.

But one member of the team did, you see he was always very good at reading people. _Oh I could tell as soon as I walked in, both of them have big goofy grins on there face, Ianto hasn't showered and if I am not mistaken that is the same suit he wore yesterday, it is quite hard to tell they all look the same to me. Oh and Jack, I can not believe just the touch of Ianto is enough to make him shudder. Oh and I'll bet you 100 pounds that the CCTV from last night conveniently went missing, yup very subtle guys. _Oh Owen knew aright, but what was he going to do with the information. Maybe let it stew for a few days, or a week. Make them squirm. They were having fun why couldn't he?

* * *

**Oh thank gods thats over, let me know what you think,**

**i'll being having more Jack/Ianto coming up soon, so let me know what you think of this chapter, **

**click that little green botton plz!!!**

**xoxo torchwoodfan13**


	6. Devious Plans

I dont own any characters of torchwood, just my plots

more Ianto/Jack slash,dont like dont read

enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, come out, come out where ever you are!" Ianto yelled through out the hub, he was looking for Jack as they were in the middle of playing naked hide and go seek, a game that had officially been dubbed Jack's favourite game and insisted on playing it every time they wanted to have sex, meaning everyday.

Jack decided he was going to hide in the pterodactyl's cage because Ianto hated going in there when he didn't have to. _Hmmm what will I make Ianto do for losing this time. _The reason Jack had decided that this was his favourite game was because of the rules he so ingeniously created. If you win then you get to make the loser do whatever sexual act you so please.

So far there had been a covered in whipped cream Ianto (when Jack won), a tied in bondage Jack (when Ianto won, he wanted to have control for once) and when it was declared a tie they took turns pleasing in any way they deemed acceptable.

Tonight Jack knew he was going to win so he began pondering what he could make his lover do tonight. It was hard, but he didn't really want to play games anymore he really just wanted Ianto, he wanted to pound Ianto as hard as he could, he wanted to feel Ianto's soft lips around his cock.

That was it he decided, that's all he would ask for tonight. In his head he willed Ianto to give up, he needed him right _now!_

As if he could read his mind Ianto yelled, "OKAY! Jack I give up. Please come out now."

Jack smiled to himself, _fucking finally_, he made his way up to the main floor where Ianto was waiting in all his naked yumminess "did you really even look, cos I feel like you didn't even try, but non the less are you ready for my demands?"

The look Jack gave Ianto was absolutely mind numbing, body chilling, heart stopping. It was full of lust and longing and it was very, very fierce. This look made Ianto's knees weak, it was _so strong_.

Ianto looked Jack's body over as he was just standing there naked, and he couldn't help but wonder how he got _that_. What with the perfectly sculpted chest, the strength in the arms, all he wanted was to be wrapped up in them and feel safe. _Oh dear and I really thought I could prevent feeling this strong, this soon, bullocks, I definitely fuddled up that plan. _

"Earth to Ianto," this snapped him right out of his reverie, but he didn't look up at Jack, fearful that the thoughts that were just swirling around in his head would shine through in his eyes, "Ianto, I have decided that tonight I just want sex, but your consequence for losing is that you will bottom, and will be the one servicing me tonight." That devilish look was on Jacks face again, and Ianto could do nothing but roll his eyes and agreed.

"Alright, shall we get to it then," he didn't really want to admit to himself let alone Jack that the thought of Jack inside him sent such a thrill of anticipation through his body.

"Oh, I think we shall," and with that Jack closed the distance between them, grabbed Ianto's hand and led him to his room under his office.

Ianto pushed Jack against the edge of the bed, then pushed him harder until he fell over, he decided that even though he lost this round and was made to pleasure Jack tonight (not that he minded, he loved that look in Jack's eyes right before he comes), he will make Jack scream his name and beg for more, that was a promise, and he was definitely not going to bottom, he was always the bottom, so he was going to be the top tonight and there was nothing Jack could do about it.

That promise was definitely followed through. After he pushed Jack down on the bed, he crawled up Jack's body until he was level with his lips, Ianto leaned down to kiss Jack forcefully, taking his bottom lip with his teeth and softly biting down, causing a deep moan to erupt from deep within Jack's throat.

At this, Ianto grabbed the lube (that was at all times under the bed for moments like this), and poured it on his fingers, he then began by sticking one finger into Jack, when this received a deeper moan, he added another, and a third.

"IANTO…more…I need…you in…me…_now!_" Ianto smirked, he knew he could make Jack beg.

He lubed his cock, and pushed it into Jack, slowly at first "Your, so, tight," he managed between thrusts, as he pushed deeper, Jack moaned louder and louder.

"Harder…_harder!"_ Jack was screaming now and his back arched into Ianto.

"I'm about to cum!" Ianto said and Jack felt as Ianto burst into him, his own erection straining.

Ianto looked down at it, saw that it needed to be taken care of, so he pulled himself out of Jack, and kissed his way down Jack's chest, licking the pre-cum off of the tip of Jack's erection then putting his mouth over it and began to move up and down it.

This caused more moaning and Jack finally yelled out, "IANTO!" and then "Oh, I'm…going…to…" and then he came to, into Ianto's mouth. Ianto came back up his lovers chest, and crumpled on top of him, clearly exhausted from his copious amount of work done.

Sweaty and sticky, they went and had a shower together, and got into bed, both tired from the long day of work followed by the mindblowing sex.

*********

The following morning, as to not have a repeat of what happened the last time Ianto was too exhausted to go home, they decided to keep an extra suit around so the others would not become suspicious, also they set the alarm so they would not be in a panic before the others arrived.

By the time the first alarm sounded out they had already cleaned up, fixed the CCTV (they had recorded a looped video of nothing so that Tosh would not begin to get suspicious as to why many hours of video was just gone) and Ianto was already making coffee.

Owen was the first one there today, rare but he decided today would be his day of fun, so he just had to get there early. He had been planning this since he figured Jack and Ianto out. He was going to throw situations at them, that would eventually make it obvious to the rest of the team the goings on of there little relationship, much to their utter embarrassment. _Oh this will be fun! _

Tosh and Gwen arrived consecutively, and so it began.

They were in the boardroom like every start of the day, and Ianto walked in, "Oh Ianto, you're positively glowing, did you get some last night?" Owen asked 'innocently'.

"Ahem," Jack cleared his throat loudly, "Owen I don't see how that is any of your business, this made Ianto blush deeper then he already was.

"But Captain we never hear about Ianto's love life, hence the incident, so I thought we should know if he is in a relationship, that way a repeat of what happened last time doesn't happen again." Owen was being so sweet it could make anyone's teeth rot.

"You know Jack, Owen does have a point, we are meant to be asking more about Ianto to get to know him better, it would be a good start," Gwen piped in.

"Oy, does bloody Ianto have a say in this," Ianto said, starting to fume, "maybe I don't want to let everyone know who I'm screwing, because maybe that's all it is, just sex." Ianto pointedly looked away from Jack when he said that because he knew that the pained look that his lover would be giving him would be brutal.

Now it was Tosh's turn to speak up, as she prided herself in the fact that she knew Ianto the best, "Ianto is it _really _just sex?, you are actually glowing, and I don't think any of us have seen you this happy since Lisa, am I right?" she looked around the table at the others, and all but Jack seemed to nod, _odd. _

_Yes! _Owen thought when both Gwen and Tosh noticed Jack's weirdness around the topic, _alright faze one complete! _

* * *

**Alight, hope you liked it, next chapter will be faze two, havent really decided on what it will be yet, any ideas?**

**reviews make me happy so please review!**

**lots of love TWfan13**


	7. What About Us?

I do not own the characters, just my plot.

so here it is, sorry it took so long, i had a hard time coming up with phase 2

i was listening to John Barrowman's What about Us? and inspiration hit, so enjoy!

* * *

The next week proceeded much the same as the week before, the occasional weevil and other alien being attack. The usual, nothing out of the ordinary for Torchwood. Ianto continued to go out on missions with the rest of the team, and everyone had excepted that, everyone but Owen that is.

He had successfully completed phase one, and planted suspicion in both Gwen and Tosh, who now questioned the motif behind Jack's decision with Ianto. But they didn't want to push it, when Jack was ready to tell them he would.

Owen however did not deem this acceptable to wait for Jack and Ianto to confess, he would force the truth out of them if it was the last thing he ever did. _Secrets between team mates is wrong! _At least that is how he justified it in his head.

On a boring and uneventful Wednesday, Owen put his plan into action, wanting to make the boring day more interesting.

Owen was looking through some files in autopsy bay when Ianto came down with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Why thank you Ianto, I do love your coffee," this comment caused Ianto to give Owne a suspicious look, _he never compliments me, let alone my coffee, What the hell? _

"So Ianto," Owen carried on, ignoring the look, "are you in a relationship right now?" As he asked this he paid special attention to Ianto's facial expressions.

"Umm…I'm not sure it's any of your business," Ianto began to shuffle around looking quite uncomfortable.

"Oh come on Ianto, Jack told us…" he let his statement sit there for a second loving the very shocked and scared look on Ianto's face, "he told us that we had to get to know you more, but how can we do that if tou don't answer our questions?" _Ha ha I got you there._

"Hmm, Ok…well I guess you could say that I am in a 'relationship' of sorts, its good so far, but I don't want to rush thins you know?"

"Ya of course, well thank you Ianto, I finally know something about you," because Owen was keeping such a close eye on Ianto's face he saw the truth Ianto was trying to hide.

Ianto cared deeply for Jack, deeper than Owen originally thought in fact. _Well now that I have this little bit of information I now know the perfect way to get the truth out. _

_********_

The team was in the boardroom the next day, when Owen was sure Ianto was standing outside the door, fixing up the coffees he spoke up.

"So guys, I have uncovered something," they all looked up, curious as to what Owen had discovered.

"I was talking to Ianto yesterday, you know to find out more about him, and well he told me something," outside Ianto paled and inside Jack flushed. _Ha! _Owen thought.

"So it would seem that our little Ianto is in a relationship, and from the way he was talking about it, I feel like Ianto might be quite serious about this person." owen waited for the reactions from his team mates, one in particular, and as he had hoped Jack was the first to respond.

"Oh come on Owen, it can't be that serious otherwise he would of mentioned it sooner," Jack scoffed.

"Well I'm just saying that he looked pretty _in love_ when he was talking about said relationship to me."

"Well if the other person felt the same way then Ianto would of told us about, said relationship…" there was a crash from outside the room, and when they all looked up, Ianto was storming down the hall, "and Owen when I said get to know Ianto better I didn't mean for you to speculate about his personal life, ok?" and with that Jack abruptly stood up and left after Ianto.

Gwen and Tosh exchanged a very confused look and Owen just smirked knowing that his plan was actually beginning to work.

"What the _hell _was that?" Gwen exclaimed getting more confused by the minute. "why would Jack say something so, so _horrid, _and why did Ianto react so badly, actually why did he care?"

"I really don't know Gwen," replied Tosh, "it's not like either of the. Something fishy is definitely happening around here."

********

Guess we been talking too long We know what we need Separately...

Jack looked around the whole hub trying to find Ianto, but then it clicked, _he's in the filing room, that's where he always goes when he's upset. _

You say the honeymoon's over I don't wanna push But what about us?

"Ianto, Ianto?" Jack called to his young love, but he received no response, "Yan, please talk to _me_," Jack pleaded.

It's ringing in my head It's not what you say It's what you have said

"What's there to talk about, Sir?! I understand, you don't have the same feelings towards me that I have for you, but that's ok, I always knew you couldn't love. That to you this would only be meaningless sex. And I was right, I didn't _want _to be right but I _am right_. What you said earlier proves it. You. don't. and. Never. Will. LOVE ME!"

So, What about us? What about love? What about saying That we'll never give up? Don't want to blame ya But we're in danger So... What about us?

Ianto looked up after his speech and he had tears in his eyes, his shoulders were shaking.

_I didn't realize he felt this way, what do I do, what do I tell him, I don't want to hurt him, I…I…I…oh my god! _

Guess we been trying too hard We misunderstood What's good for us I'm tired emotionally inside Night after night We fight till we cry

And that was how he decided. He knelt down beside the younger man, put his hands on Ianto's and told him the truth.

I don't know what's wrong or right? Is every word you say What's really on your mind?

"Ianto, I never _did_ think I _could love, _or care for anyone above myself," Ianto nodded his head in response.

So... What about us? What about love? What about saying That we'll never give up? Don't want to blame ya But we're in danger So... What about us?

"But Ianto, that was before _we, _happened. I love you Ianto Jones, I love you more then my own life and I'm sorry it took me so long and hurting you to realize it. I'm stupid and my words were careless and I'm so, so sorry Yan, I really am."

When we love... we lie When we talk... we hide Maybe I'm searching blind

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes and could see the truth there. _He is telling the truth, he really does love me, wow! "_Jack you know how much I love _you_ right?"

I'm worn out Confused What are we to you? What do we doing... ? What do we doing?

"Of course, of course I know, how could I not." with that Jack gave Ianto the most passionate kiss he had ever given anyone in his life.

What about us? What about love? What about saying That we'll never give up? Don't want to blame ya But we're in danger So... What about us?

Little did they know, in this moment of bliss the rest of the team was watching this exchange on the CCTV.

What about love? That's the one thing we never discuss Don't want to blame ya But we're in danger So... What about us?

* * *

**Left you on a bit of a cliffhanger there, hope you like please review and give me ideas, it will help me update faster**

**Song Lyrics: What About Us?- John Barrowman '**

**until next time xoxo TorchwoodFan13**


	8. Revealed

hey guys sorry it took so long, got distracted, had an american idol concert etc. so here it is, a little longer then some of the chapters.

there is quite a long m/m sex scene in ts chappie s dont like dont read,

and i dont own the characters just my plot

enjoy, lovelies

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Gwen screamed, "no way did that just happen, it couldn't of, what the hell, I can't believe this." She looked around at the others incredulously.

"No, this is impossible, Ianto isn't gay, he just lost Lisa, we can't be seeing this right, nope it's utterly impossible," Tosh agreed.

"Is it, is it _really_ that hard to believe it is Jack after all, I didn't think anything was impossible after knowing him," Owen added, shrugging his shoulders as if indifferent to the whole thing.

"Well even if it is true, I don't want to have this confrontation now, it looks like Ianto has had a hard day especially after what Jack said in the boardroom. So let's go home and we will talk to them about it all tomorrow. _Kay?" _

There was a "yes" from the other two and they grabbed their coats and left.

*********

I wouldn't of really mattered if they had left or not, Jack and Ianto would never notice, they were too busy snogging the whole way up, every so often Jack would roughly push Ianto up against a wall to get better leverage.

When they finally got to the bedroom, it didn't take long before neither of them had clothes on, Ianto had the upper hand this time and shoved Jack down hard onto the bed, he crawled up his body trailing kisses the whole way.

He lightly slid his tongue over Jack's bottom lip asking for entrance into his mouth, Jack willingly obliged, as the two muscles fought for dominance Ianto decided to use this distraction to bring his hand to Jack's erection.

It was leaking pre cum already, and Ianto slowly moved his hand up and down the other mans erection, enjoying the moans that were erupting from Jack's mouth.

"Ugnh…Ianto…so…good." Jack managed to get out, his back arched and his hips bucked into Ianto's hand increasing the friction.

Ianto brought his mouth down onto Jack's straining erection, moving ever so slowly, causing Jack to moan more and more, he was bucking and writhing all over the place.

"Oh…Ianto…I'm gonna…" he didn't finish, Ianto looked up at him mischievously.

"Yes, Jack cum, for me," oh and cum he did, directly down Ianto's throat, Ianto swallowed the cum, and he then kissed Jack allowing him to taste himself on Ianto's lips.

"Ianto that was amazing, but I do believe I now owe you the same favour, so he rolled them over and began caressing Ianto's hardness which was just as painfully strained as his was moments before.

He did much the same as Ianto did, Ianto orgasmed, but this caused Jack to grow hard again so he decided that it was his turn to top.

He grabbed his lube, and lathered his fingers in it, he began with pushing one finger and hooking it, he then added two. Ianto moaned incredibly loudly at that point, back arching so he could rock back farther onto Jack's fingers.

Scissoring his fingers and stretching Ianto farther before adding a third finger. When he was satisfied that Ianto was fully prepared he moved himself to Ianto's entrance, "You ready, love?"

"Get…in…me…now!!!" Ianto panted.

"Impatient aren't we love," Jack arched his eyebrow, but he complied slowly easing himself into Ianto.

This received an "mmpf…" from Ianto, Jack smirked and then picked up the pace, in the process Ianto had gotten hard again. But as Jack pushed harder and faster they both rode out there orgasms together.

They yelled each others names at the height of their climaxes, and then collapsed in a sweaty and sticky mess, not minding of course, and within minutes they had both fallen asleep curled into each others arms.

*******

Jack and Ianto both woke up at the same time, both with identical goofy grins on their faces. Knowing that last night they had proclaimed their love for each other vocally and physically.

They got up and enjoyed a "steamy" shower, where they got rid of there morning _problem. _Feeling refreshed and extremely happy they got ready for the day, but again, little did they know the second there team mates got there their happy little morning might not be so happy anymore.

Ianto was making coffee and Jack was checking for any overnight rift activity when, Gwen, Tosh and Owen all walked in at the exact same time. Ianto and Jack looked at each other and shared matching confused looks.

Never. Ever has everyone walked in at the same time, but low and behold, here was everyone _at the same time. _

"Hey everyone, is there something, wrong, you never all get here at the same time," Jack asked all of them, Gwen just stared at him, then nodding in the direction of the boardroom.

"Well actually I believe there is something we need to discuss, _all _of us," she looked pointedly at Ianto when she said this.

Ianto and Jack had the exact same thoughts at the exact same time. _Oh FUCK they know, _as they were making there way up the stairs Jack and Ianto were still thinking alike, repeatedly asking, _how do they know, how did they find out, where did we slip up. Oh shit!_

"Jack, Ianto," Gwen addressed them as they were all sitting down, "we three," pointing to Tosh, Owen and of course herself, "we saw you two, umm yesterday, uh, in the…filing room, well, after the umm, comment Jack made at the meeting yesterday." Gwen said not being able to make eye contact the whole time she was speaking.

"Ya, and we were well just you know, wondering, well, what exactly we, uh saw, you know?" Tosh piped up, also not being able to make eye contact.

"Well what do _you_ think you saw?" Jack asked them, wanting to know really, why it was they were making such a big deal of this, _Owen and Gwen were fucking, no one seems to care about that, ugh this is so infuriating. _

"Well I think, _I think, _we saw two of our colleagues hugging, kissing, saying they loved each other and then we left, so it's up to our imaginations as too what happened next, but I think we can all make a pretty safe bet." Owen retorted.

Ianto's ears were now burning red, as was his cheeks and neck, Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and squeezed it trying to reassure the younger man.

"Well, then what exactly is the problem?" Jack asked, give Ianto's hand another firm squeeze.

"Well we wanted to make sure, this was for real, and that neither of you would get hurt," Tosh answered looking slightly ashamed for actually letting this bother her in the first place.

"And for your information I LOVE this man, more then I ever thought possible, he has made life bearable again, and for that I am truly grateful, plus he is an amazing, phenomenal lay." Ianto put in, rather matter-of-factly.

Gwen and Tosh's mouths hit the table, and Owen just sneered at them.

"Well this is not at all how I had planned this to go, damnmit, I wanted everyone to hate this idea and not accept it!" Owen said in a huff.

"Why Owen, why? Is your life that bad, your so lonely, your fucking a taken person, oh ya, Owen I know about Gwen," Tosh looked almost in tears at this revelation, "are you so, so mad at the world that you have to try and ruin the happiness of two people, that have looked a really long time to find it, what is the matter with you?" Jack asked his eyes flaring, his breath coming out in short and forceful puffs.

"I…I…umm…don't know…uh…" Owen stammered out.

"Save it Owen, _we," _Ianto said as he pointed to Jack and himself, "don't want to hear it, we didn't let your little scheme get in the way of us, in fact it's gonna take a lot more then a stupid stunt like this to break me and Jack up.

"But I do hope your happy, you definitely just broke up our friendship, you spiteful, vindictive, arrogant little dick." Ianto finally got out, puffing as deeply as Jack now, you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.

With that Jack and Ianto got up and walked hand in hand out of the boardroom, to Jacks office, leaving the rest of their team gaping behind them.

********

"Owen, why would you do something so horrible, what possessed you to be so awful to them, I don't understand you, but understand this, you and I are down, forever, I can't believe I risked everything I have with Rhys for a conniving son-of-a-bitch like you," Gwen, then stormed out of the room too.

All Tosh could do was shake her head before she too left, presumably to go and apologize to both Jack and Ianto for letting such a douche have any control over her mind, or her feelings for her friends.

_Well that definitely did not go as planned, but what exactly was I trying to do, what is wrong with me? I wonder if there will be any way to make it up to them somehow. _

Owen pondered this, while Gwen and Tosh were both apologizing for being so pig headed and for ever letting Owen manipulate them.

* * *

**hope you liked it, reveiw review review, **

**and i need opinion do you think i should allow Ianto to get pregnant, maybe with the help of an alien object plz, let me know**

**xoxo Torchwoodfan13 aka Simphonie **


	9. Propositons and the Chimera

Disclamer: I do not own Torchwood, or the characters

So here is chap 9 hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long to uplod, writers blockhis week.

* * *

"You know I was thinking, now that they know about us we _could _I don't know maybe move in together…" Jack said the night of the big reveal, while Ianto and him were curled up together in Jack's bed.

"I mean this room is pretty small and I know that it sucks sleeping where you work, I've been doing it for…God must be 20 years now, and I don't have many expenses, so I have _allusive up, _we could but a house?" Jack said further, trying to convince Ianto.

Ianto turned more in Jack's arms to see more clearly into Jack's face, _oh my God did he just ask me that, oh that is amazing, I can't believe this wow!_

"Umm, Jack are you sure you wanna do this, it's a big step, one that I am taking very seriously so I really want you to be sure."

"Yan, I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't sure, I love you and wanna move in with you, and I know it's a big step I've never asked anyone this before, but _never _ever doubt how much I care about you, so is it a yes?"

"Yes, it's a yes, I would love to move in with you Captain, so when do we go house shopping?" Ianto said finally getting excited, he himself hasn't live in an actual house, just a small little flat, 20 minutes away from the hub.

"Well I'll call a realtor in the morning and we will see what we can find," Jack answered snuggling closer up against Ianto, and settling into sleep.

********

A bar in Cardiff:

"Oi, can I get another drink mate, I'm a payin' customer 'ere," A odd man said to the male bartender, he was a big beefy man, rather intimidating, and the bartender was not that big himself so he decided to get this man what he wanted.

"Alright, don't get you knickers in a bunch," the bartender said, not a smart move on his part because this was not a normal man, the was a Chimera (AN: and actual alien from Torchwood, I'm just altering its characteristics a bit), and he could smell the fear coming of this pitiful man, in waves.

Fear invigorates the Chimera and leads it to kill, "are you scared for your life, Mr. Bartender, because you should be," the Chimera snarled at the man, "and if you are not, you will be before this night is over."

The Bartender cowered away from the man looking extremely scared just as the Chimera said he should be, "whh…aaa…ttt, dddoo…you wannt?" the bartender stuttered, this mans eyes were flaring evilly and it was incredibly unsettling for the bartender.

"I want your life, and I will have it," with that the Chimera, somehow unnoticed by the other occupants of the bar dragged the bartender to the back, and killed him soundlessly, feeling a rush of energy the Chimera left the bar I search for his next victim.

*******

"Jack, Jack!" Tosh called from her station the next morning, "Jack," she said again as he made his way over to her desk, "there was a string of murders, all starting at the bar, umm The Devils Pub, the bartender there died er was murdered actually, and then there were four other murders all along that street."

"Ok, while that is all well and interesting, what does that have to do with us exactly?" Jack asked, knowing full well there was more to the story, and it wasn't going to be good.

"Well the bar was full of people but not one noticed a thing, the one women who died was walking with a friend and the friend didn't even notice she was gone, and another was in a corner store and again no one saw _anything._" Tosh said looking quite exasperated.

"Right, well then, something is definitely fishy here, and it is no doubt an alien, who seems to go unnoticed when he kills but how is the question and how do we find him in that case?" Jack pondered out loud.

"Tosh, Ianto go through all our data bases and see if any aliens show up as invisible when killing, Gwen your with me we are going to the bar see if we can find anything, and Owen," everyone turned just noticing that Owen was there trying to hide, in autopsy bay, "you are on temporary suspension until you realize that you treat your team mates, and especially your _boss_ with respect."

Everyone was stunned by Jack's orders, but Ianto just smirked. "Alright everyone let's get to work," Jack kissed Ianto and left with Gwen.

**Owen's POV **

That bloody son of a bitch, how dare he suspend me, what the hell, he can't even really love that that, _teaboy_ and he has the nerve to suspend me, where does he get off. Well you know what he'll see, they'll all see, they need me, oh yes, they need Owen Harper.

Well what the fuck am I gonna do now, oh well may as well hit up a bar or two, its almost happy hour. Yes that seems like a plan, maybe I'll be able to pick up some random chick, gotta find someone to fill Gwen's spot, won't be too hard I imagine.

Huh, I really am a piece of work, oh well. "Hey bartender, can I get a scotch neat, thanks."

**Gwen's POV**

Awww. Jack and Ianto are so cute, I really can see the love between them. I mean not that I'm not jealous of course I am. I mean it's Jack, Hello, you'd have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to be attracted to that.

But they do seem good together, yes I can be happy for them, and I will. I wonder how much Jack loves him really? I'm gonna ask him.

"Jack, do you truly, truly love him, your not just playing one of your Jack like games are ya?"

"No Gwen, I'm not I love him so much, in fact we are moving in together."

Wow! He really does love him, ok good, Ianto deserves to be happy, "Oh Jack that's great I'm glad you both really deserve it."

"Thanks Gwen, that means a lot coming from you, now lets go kick some Alien but.

End POV.

*******

The bar:

Jack and Gwen pulled up to the bar, and got out of the SUV, as they walked into the bar they pulled out their scanners, and it started beeping erratically.

"OK, well if there was any doubt of alien involvement before there is none now," Jack said looking around the empty bar.

"OOOO, CCTV, that's the answer, we will ask for the security footage, that would have to have the alien on it." Gwen said excitedly.

"Excellent assessment 30 points to Gryffindor," Jack sarcastically stated, "and you've been working with Torchwood for how long, two days," Jack continued just as sarcastically.

"Hey, I was just excited, we can figure this thing out," Gwen pouted defensively.

"Alright fine, I get it, no need to get all huffy, now go ask the manager to see the security footage please so we can get this over with.

In a matter of 15 minutes they over viewed the footage and got the face of the alien, they took a copy and decided to use it for reference.

Back at the Hub Tosh and Ianto, were scouring through every file and document on the computer and in the filing room, having a very hard time finding anything that matched the description.

"AH HA!" Ianto yelled from the filing room after 2 hours of searching, "I found something, I found it, really." He brought up the file to Tosh, and Blue toothed Gwen and Jack to get there butts back to hub because he found the file.

The Chimera: An alien life form , first appeared around 1999, this alien was originally formed by British Special forces, to be used as a super soldier. It combined alien DNA and human DNA to create a sort of Hybrid fighting machine. The British special forces lost control over the Chimera because an unknown side effect was the fact that a) these creatures needed the energy and adrenaline created from murder to survive and b) they can become invisible when ever they want. Most are extinct now, they were rounded up in 2000and exterminated but because of the invisibility problem some got away, and are out there today.

When Ianto finished reading everyone let out a deep breath.

"Well this might make this case a little difficult, but I am very confident that we will catch this thing. We kind of already know where it likes to hunt, so we will just have to stalk outside the bars on that street until we find something," Jack said putting on his best 'I have all the confidence in the world, of us' face and started to walk to the cog door, "Let's go team we have work to do."

Ianto walked over and grabbed Jack's hand, and started out the tunnel, Tosh and Gwen Inwardly "Awwwed" and followed suit.

* * *

**AN: So i will hopefullybe posting another chapter this week, because nxt wk im goin on vay cay, and wont have internet, but im going to write a couple chapters while im away.**

**As alway R&R it makes my day to hear what ya'll have to say, **

**xoxo until nxt time Torchwoodfan13**


	10. Gay Clubs and Sexy Outfits

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Torchwood, or any related Characters

Hey guys this is my new chapter, I hope you like it, it is my longest, oh also while I was on vacation I was re reading the last chapter, and realized there were a few, ok a lot of spelling mistakes, please ignore them, I suck at spelling, so anyway here it is. ENJOY!

omg sorry it took so long it wouldntletme upload yesterday...sorry guys

* * *

The team made there way back to the strip of bars where the Chimera was last seen, they took out the picture they had made and began showing it to all of the bartenders and some of the 'streetwalkers'.

It was getting them nowhere until they hit one of the bars closer to the bay area, the bartender there said that he saw the man in the picture just the night before, and that the man said that the people in here didn't have the right 'energy' so he left and said he was going to a bar called "High Voltage".

"Fitting isn't it that he, er, it would go to a place called High Voltage to get people with more energy," Ianto commented as he walked out of the bar behind Jack and Gwen, Tosh was out in the SUV taking in the readings in the area.

"Yeah, it is, and I have always wanted to go there, I've always heard it was an excellent club, _oh psst Ianto,_" Jack added in a whisper, "_the club is a gay club," _Jack told him with a wink and a smirk.

_Oh God what the hell does that mean, _Ianto thought to himself.

As if reading his mind Jack turned to his lover and told him what he needed to do and Ianto paled and felt a little faint after what Jack said to him.

Gwen who was too far away to hear what was said was happily oblivious, however was a little perturbed by the face Ianto was making.

"So are you too going to this club, pretend you are just normal clubbers, is that the right word? And then you are going to try and find this guy?" Gwen asked wanting to feel more included in the plans then she was at the moment.

"Yes, that was in fact the plan, and yes we will act like normal clubbers, and that means dressing like them too," Jack turned back to Ianto who again was losing the colour in his face.

_Oh, HaHa! _Gwen silently laughed to herself,_ I get why Ianto was so nervous, he has never been to a gay club, well obviously not, he wasn't gay before Jack. _Gwen hid her laughter and smile by turning back towards the SUV where Tosh was waving madly at them.

"Hey Guys!" she called as they got closer, "I found something, it looks like the energy surge is pulsating around the club, "High Voltage", whatever this thing is he is not in the club yet but he is outside waiting to get in so we better hurry!"

"Ya, Tosh we were actually already aware of _where_ the Chimera would be tonight, we also know that we need to hurry, however it is a Gay club, so these two are going, um but they do need to change first." Gwen winked at Tosh to let her know what she meant by that, and Tosh's eyes widened in realization.

"But luckily my dear colleagues I have a change of clothes for just the occasion in the back if the SUV, yes Ianto, I meant _two_ changes of clothes," Jack answering the questioning glance that Ianto threw him at the mention of one change of clothes.

*******

**Ianto's POV**

Oh My GOD! What the hell is this man making me wear?

Ianto looked down at the clothes his body was sporting, if you could call them, clothes.

His pants, were the tightest of leather, so tight he had to literally squeeze into them, they illuminated every part of his lower body and were ripped in some very inappropriate places.

His shirt was _sheer_, if he got sweaty or stood in the wrong light it would be completely see through, as it was, it was already hugging his pecks and six pack, lucky for him he was extraordinarily built, for lack of a better word.

If he wasn't so self conscious, which he was, he only ever wears suits that cover everything, he would have been able to admit how sexy he really did look.

But Jack…Jack on the other hand, he took Ianto's breath away, he was in dark purple leather, it squeezed his arse showing off how firm and tight it realy was, his shirtwas a very tight black shirt, it made everyone including Gwen and Tosh to drool and it left them with their mouths hanging open.

Together they looked like a movie star couple, perfect in every way and Ianto knew that they would garner a lot of stares once they entered the club.

End POV.

_Wow! They are absolutely gorgeous together, _Gwen thought as she watched them walk towards club _if they weren't gay, and I wasn't with Rhys, Oi! _she scolded herself. _think about Rhys you daft sod, your lovely boyfriend whom you love. _

Jack and Ianto, walked into the queue but as they got to the end of the line the bouncer called them forward.

"Oi, you two, up to the front!" the bartender called down the line to them, "the club owner wants you two in first, he says your too _delicious _to leave waiting in line."

Ianto looked at Jack, stunned, he had never been called delicious in his whole life, it was unnerving but slightly flattering at the same time, plus he liked the not waiting thing, it gave them more time to scope out the club for the Chimera.

Jack, taking in the stunned look of his lover, smiled, thinking quite the opposite of Ianto, he himself knew they were the hottest guys in the line, and definitely make for good publicity going into this club, of course he did see the up side of being in there first, they would be able to watch the rest of the people enter as well.

Once they entered Ianto asked, "Hey Jack, what do you think the reason this thing chose a gay bar to go too?"

"Well hunnie, I think it has something to do with the fact that the energy in killing men far exceeds that of killing women, so what better place to go, then a bar where the majority is male," Jack replied sweetly, which floored Ianto because it wasn't sarcastic in the slightest.

"Umm…um ok, that's sounds 'bout right," Ianto replied still in awe of Jack's attitude, _he must just be feeling bad because of what he is making me wear, _Ianto mused.

"Alrighty, lets get this show on the road love," Jack took Ianto's hand and pulled him forward, _I'm really getting used to this couple thing, for the first time in my life I feel like I belong with someone, its nice, _Jack caught himself having these thoughts and it made him smile even bigger.

They made there way over to the bar and sat on two stool, they ordered their drinks and turned around to watch the men filing in to the bar.

They kept the picture of the man in their minds so they could easily remember who the man they were looking for looked like.

After the 30th person walked into the club, Jack made a decision.

"Alright my sexy lover, we are beginning to look a little suspicious, just staring, so maybe we should move on to the dance floor," Jack knew he was being partially honest but really he just wanted to feel Ianto's body flush against his.

Ianto sensed this was the reason because there was many people just sitting at the bar watching everyone, but he didn't mind, dancing with Jack would be amazing, but then a thought came to him.

"Hang on, I totally agree, dancing is the right thing to do but for a different reason, when we are dancing our bodies will form more energy thus attracting the alien, so let's get a move on," Ianto reached over and pulled Jack to his feet pulling him to the dance floor.

As they walked the men on the floor already parted, they saw how good looking and determined the guys walking through, them and wanted to step back to watch them.

Ianto felt the eyes searing into his back and it made him feel slightly awkward however he was gaining more confidence with every stride.

He did know how good he and Jack looked together, and he did know that they looked rather intimidating.

They made it to the center of the dance floor, they pushed their bodies together and started to sway with the pulsing music, as the music sped up so did their movements and they were eventually grinding up against each other.

Jack put his hands behind Ianto's next and tugged on his hair, in reaction Ianto pulled himself closer to Jack and put one leg around Jack's waist. With the grinding and thrusting they looked lik they were having sex on the dance floor.

Their heartbeats were picking up, they began to sweat, Jack figuring that this would be the height of their energy looked over Ianto's shoulder and saw their target staring at them.

"Bingo, our target has been watching us for a while I think that it is time to go back to the bar and wait for him to approach us," Jack whispered into Ianto's ear.

Ianto sighed he was really beginning to like this dancing thing, he liked anything that got him close to Jack, reluctantly he nodded and they made their way back to the bar.

In a matter of minutes barely enough time to flag over the bartender and order another drink, a "Hullo there," sounded behind them.

Jack and Ianto spun around on their stool to reveal the Chimera standing behind them, "Hullo, I'm Danny, and I just had to come over here and say hullo to you guys," he stuck out his hands to shake theirs.

"Well hello, I'm Jack and this is my very sexy partner, Ianto, so if you don't mind me asking why _did_ you have to come over here and meet us?" Jack and Ianto both shook his hands and felt the energy being pulled out of their bodies.

_Oh my, if we lose this much energy by just shaking his hand I wonder what would happen if we had sex with him or something, _Ianto thought wryly, _oh I shouldn't be thinking that, ugh it was the grinding it's made me exceptionally horny. _

"Well I saw your passion and _energy _and you looked _so good_ on the dance floor, I just really had to meet you," Danny rushed out.

"OK, well that's nice of you. So is there anything else you wanted," Ianto's horniness was making him very impatient.

"Well I thought maybe we could go to one of the more private rooms in the back," seeing the confused expressions on the other twos faces, he quickly explained, "you know because you guys look so fun I thought we could get to know each other better."

Ianto and Jack nodded knowing this was the only way to get the Chimera alone so they could kill it.

"Brilliant, OK I'll lead the way," he began to walk back through the crowd, and Ianto and Jack followed, weaving in and out of close knit bodies, having a hard time navigating.

When they got to the door in the back, Danny gestured for the other two tot go in first, when he followed, he pushed Ianto to the ground and Jack up against the wall.

He was about to suck the energy out of Jack, when Ianto got his footing and plunged a knife hard into Danny's back, and he immediately fell to the ground.

As he was taking his last breath Jack and Ianto said in unison, "Don't mess with the guys of Torchwood!"

Ianto walked in stride with Jack out of the club, squeezing Jack's hand and pulling him close he breathed into his ear,

"When we get home, Captain, we are going to have mind blowing earth shattering sex, it will be your punishment for this ridiculous outfit, and for making me _so _horny on the dance floor," Ianto looked into Jack's sparkling eyes and couldn't believe he got so lucky.

_**

* * *

**__**Whoo Hoo another chapter, sorry no Janto smut in this chapter but dontcha worry its coming in the next one.**_

_**Hope you liked it, and reviews, comments and ideas are always appreciated.**_

_**Just wanted to let you know I have written a new fic and will be posting it shortly, its Harry Potter and is a Snarry story check it out if you want.**_

_**Until next time xoxo!**_


	11. Not A chapter, AN: Please read

**A/N: hey guys I am soo soo sorry I havn't updated in like two weeks…school has been awful on top of that I have been working almost 40 hour weeks so anyway I have some free time this wkend so I am going to try to update then…but I really am sorry I hope you guys can forgive me, and I'll try to make it up to you with the new chappie this weekend**

**Love you lots xoxo torchwoodfan13 **


	12. Before the Bang

**I do not own any characters related to or are in Torchwood. **

**Read and Enjoy **

**________________________________________________________________________**

"**Oi, ok that hurt," Ianto complained, as Jack and him stumbled into his very dark apartment.**

"**I hit the counter!" he continued, but Jack seemed to not be listening to him and continued to strip him of his clothes. **

"**Why are you not car…mmm…uuuugh, that feels good," he groaned as Jack massaged his hands down Ianto's chest, "do…not…stop…mphgh," he continued to moan, as Jack then took both Ianto's nipples into his mouth.**

"**I wasn't planning on it, I really owe you, I shouldn't of made you wear that outfit, and I want to make it up to you," Jack's eyes were twinkling as he looked up into Ianto's, "I love you so much, and I want to make it up to you," Jack continued the trail of kisses down Ianto's body, and Ianto's body made an involuntary tremor. **

"**Well I mean…mmm….it wasn't all your fault…we did **_**have**_** to get into that club, so really we could call it even and just have normal sex." Ianto was becoming aroused, but he wanted them to be equals always and in everything.**

"**Well if you **_**insist**_** I think that can be arranged, how **_**even **_**do you want it, cos I've already got kind of a head start here," Jack commented with a mischievous look on his face, "and I think it is time you catch up with me."**

**Ianto nodded his head in agreement and started to undo Jack's shirt, giving him his own share of chilling kisses. **

**When they were both fully naked they moved to the bed, kissing and groping, Ianto pushed Jack down, and began passionately kissing him. **

**The feel of Jack's soft lips against his was overpowering, and he wanted to drink it all in, kissing was something they never really dwelled on, which was a shame really, it felt so amazing, being so close to someone, smelling their delicious scent. **

**Ianto was delirious with joy, he hadn't realized how much love you can feel in your heart until it is full. **

"**This…is…nice, why don't we do this more often," Ianto asked propping himself on his elbows.**

**Jack looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean? We do this all the time."**

"**Not sex Jack, kissing, being intimate without sex, being close and just enjoying the simplicity in that," Ianto said with an exasperated huff.**

"**Well love, if that is what you want, I am more then happy to comply. You know you only need voice these concerns and I will try to rectify it," Jack explained running his hands through Ianto's hair and along his cheek bone. "For the record I am quite enjoying this too." **

**Ianto smiled into Jack's chest, completely content n just lying there with the man he loved.**

************

**The next morning after a restful, peaceful sleep, the two completely happy men, awoke.**

**Jack stretched and yawned, he turned to his beautiful lover, and contemplated how his life had gotten to where it was at this moment. **

_**How did I get so lucky, he is such an amazing man, I need to show him how much he means to me. Hmm I mentioned getting a house together a few days ago, maybe we should act on that, yes that is exactly what we are going to do. **_**Jack smiled to himself knowing that he was going to have a very happy Welshmen on his hands. **

"**Ianto, wake up love," gently he shook him awake.**

"**What, wha's going on?" Ianto groggily answered rubbing his eyes.**

"**Well how would you like to go house hunting today?"**

"**You mean it, I think that sounds pretty good idea, I really want a house with you, we need more space!"**

**They both let out a whole hearted laugh, but silently in agreement, they were too cramped.**

"**Oh Jack, what are we going to do with Owen?" Ianto gave Jack a hard glare.**

**They both looked at each other and started laughing all over again.**

**They really did need to figure out what to do with Owen, but at this moment thinking about Owen suffering was just too funny to keep a straight face.**

************

**Across town Owen was drinking away his sorrows in a high class bar, and just then the doors burst open, and a man in an old red army Jacket came in, telling people who can stay and who he wants to go. **

**When he comes to the end of the rows of people he says,**

"**and the rest of you can go," when nobody moves he continues, "did I mention I have a gun," at which point the raises his gun in the air, and everyone yells.**

**Back at Ianto's apartment Jack's wrist strap begins to beep, and Jack abruptly gets up, "Ianto I have to go, it's very important, I'll explain later."**

**With that he jetted out of the door. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Alrighty so, who can figure out whats next lol, completely obvious I know.**

**Sorry its short but I got reeeeeallly tired I worked a 6 hour shift then a 12 hour shift and then a 10 hour shift in the past 3 days, so was to beat to write anymore, if im not to tired I will try to write more tomorrow**

**But I did promise I would try to get a chapter up, so I did albeit a short one.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review, ideas and opinions are always appreciated unless they are flames and then not so much.**

**Xoxo Torchwoodfan13 **


	13. Kiss Kiss, BangBreakup

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Torchwood, wish I did, but sadly nope.

AN: Its finally here, enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________

Captain Jack walked into the bar that his wrist strap had indicated, the thing had not gone off for nearly 50 years, why had it gone off so randomly, _no, it couldn't be, he can not be back, _Jack thought to himself.

His hopes were thoroughly squashed, the second he pushed open the bar doors, to see the person he so wished it wasn't.

This man had been such a big part in his life, in both a good way and a terrible way. This man was sweet and loving, and at the same time vindictive, manipulative and devious.

Jack just knew that there was no good reason this man could be in Cardiff, there never would be.

Captain John Hart, there he stood in all his sexy, evil glory, at the end of the bar, staring out at Jack as if he was something to be devoured.

The two just stood there staring at each other, calculating the next move. Who would speak first what would happen.

And then as if falling out of a stupor they both came charging forward, at first one would think they would pummel each others faces in from the hateful, angry eyes flashing on both their faces.

When they came together quite the opposite happened, they joined in a fierce kiss, it was full of anger, and had a force behind it that could crush a jaw. There was passion too, raw unadulterated passion.

Then it stopped, they came to there senses, they broke apart, their breathing was heavy and there skin was flushed, and then it happened, Jack took the first swing.

John went flying back, when he recovered, he threw a punch, and on they went until they both sat down at the bar and poured a shot and downed it.

"What are you doing here John, you shouldn't be here, you are not supposed to be here, you promised you would leave me alone," Jack turned to John, his anger flaring even more.

"Oh Jacky, Jacky. Why so hostile, you were the love of my life. Granted we only knew each other for like 3 weeks, but really because of that time loop we were in it was 50 years. Come now like that doesn't count for something," John gave Jack a cheeky grin, gaining himself a scowl in return.

Jack and John had a nice ring to it.

"John, whether or not it meant something then, I am in love, in love with the most amazing man I have ever met. He has never thought about hurting someone ever in his life. He cares for everyone, even dickhead co-workers who are dicks, but I digress. I do not want to be with you, you are not a good man, so please go back where you came from and leave my planet alone." Jack's anger was becoming stronger with ever word.

John was not a stupid man, evil yes, stupid no, he knew that Jack was not a man to be trifled with.

"Ok, fine I will leave…but I need a _small, _teensy really, favour before I am done," the look in John's eyes showed an honesty that compelled him to want to help him.

"Fine, I will help you, _but_ then you _must_ leave, so what is the favour?" Jack downed another drink after he asked the question dreading the answer.

"Well it has to do with these bombs"…

(Hey people this is just a quick AN: I will skip all this part, we have all watched the show, no point recapping the whole thing, I will skip now to m own take on the after math of this and consequences to the kiss.)

Ianto was seething, he was absolutely pissed. You see he followed dear old "Jacky" to the bar, and obviously he saw everything.

_How could he do this to me, why would he kiss another man, I thought he loved me, he said he loved me, am I not good enough for him. __**Who was that man? Why did he have his hands all over him, UGH! **_

Yes Ianto was angry, and he couldn't wait to get his hands on that bloody man, and strangle him, even though he knows that he can not die it will make him happier.

Ianto was sitting in Jacks office, after the hectic day they had with this Captain John Hart fellow asking for help and whatever the hell ensued after, Ianto was totally oblivious, he stormed home, however from the dishevelled look of both Gwen and Tosh, he could imagine.

Ianto had calmed down some since he witnessed the cheating, now what was left was hurt and betrayal.

At that moment Jack walked in the office, door, he didn't notice Ianto at first, but when he did he jumped 3 feet in the air.

" Oh, Ianto there you are, we really missed you during this case, we could of used your intelligence, you may have been able to spot the fakeness in that asshole of a man I ended up helping." Jack looked very agitated, much to Ianto's surprise.

"_Well _you didn't seem to have any problems with him in the bar, or does a kiss not mean anything to you these days?"

"OH MY GOD! Ianto, is that why you were missing today, because it was not at all what you were thinking, I do not have a relationship with that _man, _if you can call him that, when I did, it was over 50 years ago, that's over now. The kiss really did mean nothing," Jack was interrupted by a very loud scoff from Ianto.

"No seriously, Yan, there are very few people in the thousands I have kissed that actually meant something, hmm maybe 7, and you Ianto Jones are one of them. Why must you _always _question my love for you I thought I made it abundantly clear that I LOVE YOU!" Jack was beginning to become very exasperated.

_Stupid fucking git, why did he have to come back to town, he has all but ruined my relationship with Ianto, if he ever comes back here I WILL KILL HIM! _Jack thought menacingly in his head.

"But you _kissed _him, why would you do that in the first place?" Ianto had calmed down some, now his eyes just looked sad.

"I didn't kiss him, because I like him. I kissed him because of unresolved sexual tension of such. I knew him a very _long _time ago. We were close, we lived together for 50 years, we were like a married couple, and when we split, it was rough and quick. And because of this there was a few things that had been pent up

But I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean for you to witness it, because it truly meant nothing, you mean everything to me as I previously stated. Will you forgive me?"

Ianto looked at him through those still sad and haunting eyes, he was bearing a broken heart, one that would take some time to heal and Ianto would make sure Jack new that.

"Jack here's the problem, to you it does not mean anything, and that's great to know. But to me, regardless of what your past with this man may be, you kissed another man, while you were with me, you are _with _me!

You say you have a past with this man, so are you telling me that the 5 other people that have actually meant something, you are gonna kiss them if they ever come back to town. No Jack, I can not forgive you right away.

You are going to have to earn that, show me that it wont happen again, that it really was a one time thing. That it actually didn't mean anything. So I think we should postpone the moving in together, I am sorry but that it's the way I feel. I will see you at work tomorrow."

With that Ianto turned on his heel and walked out of the office. And this caused Jack's heart to break for the first time in the 150 years or so he had been on the planet.

This one man, this one teaboy, has caused the invincible and untouchable, Jack Harkness's heart to break.

Jack hung his head, it fell into his hands, and he sat there in his chair for he didn't know how long, crying for the major mistake he just had, and the person who he loved who just walked out of his life.

Not fully gone, but what if Jack couldn't find a way to make it up to Ianto, what if Ianto would never forgive him.

_No I wouldn't be able to survive if that happened, I will GET him back!_

********

The next few days went by in a blur for Jack, Ianto hadn't spoken to him, in any sense that didn't involve a case or coffee, nothing personal, no joking, no flirting. No glances, no casual touching, no sex. Nothing, all of that completely cut off.

Jack's usual spark was gone, he felt no joy, he felt cold and broken, as if a part of him was gone, and to be honest a part of him was.

He had started making a plan, he knew it would have to be amazing, something earth shattering, and then it hit him.

"I will ask Ianto to marry me, a huge wedding, very formal, very classic. It will be me, pledging my undying everlasting love to him, just how will I do it?" Jack said to himself as he was sitting in his office.

Gwen and Tosh were standing outside of his office eavesdropping, of course, it's what girls do after all.

They looked at each other and shared a knowing look, then they walked into Jack's office ready to talk shop, or engagement rings in their case.

Ah yes a proposal was in the air, the question is…

Will it be a yes or a no?

________________________________________________________________________

AN:

Alright lovlies I hoped you loved it, I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it has taken so long to write this, you know how it is, school, school coop work homework, sleep. So I have not had any time to do it. But I finally just said hey I am going to sit down and do it. I hope you like it and yes I know this chappie is slightly evil. But I love the episode kiss kiss bang bang, great episode so I needed to incorporate it. The nest chapter, all will be resolved, Owen, the house, the engagement. Bear with me I will have it up soon, and just know if I abandon the fic I will let you know, otherwise it is ongoing.

Xoxo thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
